


Happy Tentacleween Minato

by PaperFox19



Series: Tentacleween [22]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Tentacles, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-19 00:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14224713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Minato gets ready for this years tentacleween, like everyone else in Konoha.Tier 2





	Happy Tentacleween Minato

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Happy Tentacleween Minato

Minato gets ready for this years tentacleween, like everyone else in Konoha.Tier 2  
-x-

Across the ninja world men were getting ready for tentacleween. While the girls went off for a halloween party, dressing up in costumes and the like, the men had other plans.

From nation to nation, men were stripping off their clothes. Naked men ran through the streets playing a massive game of hide and seek. Cocks and balls bounced as hard bodies moved in the light of the setting sun.

It was almost time. Minato the kage of the village hidden in the leaf, stripped off his clothing. His clothes were set neatly to the side, revealing his strong body.

The older blue eyed blonde watched as naked men ran through the streets, his own naked form gleaming in the last remnants of sun light. They called it a game of hide and seek but no human was doing the seeking, and practically everyone wanted to be found.

Some men like Minato were already starting to get hard as the last minutes of day ticked by. Men waited for this every year, once the sun set they would be coming. From the darkness, they came every year.

Minato watched the sun set, the last rays of light danced over his muscled form. Once sun light faded moon light began to shine and the village filled with the moans of pleasure. Not just in Konoha, in every hidden village the men were met with tentacles from the void.

It wasn’t long before he heard the shifting. He turned from the window to see the tentacles moving from the darkness in his office.

They lunged at Minato and grabbed him. The older blonde shivered as he was lifted into the air. His legs and arms were spread wide, he felt completely exposed and open.

There was a strange freedom in being bound like this. He found his cock standing perfectly erect. The first wave of tentacles found their way to Minato, two tickling the soles of his feet.

A funny fact about ninja, because of certain chakra methods and uses make their feet quite sensitive, for older ninja they become a pure erogenous zones when touched.

Minato gasped, as the soles of his feet were caressed. It sent shocks through his system that made his hips jerk and his cock bob. From the heel, across the sole, to his pads, they rubbed back and forth. The tips teased the sensitive spots here and there.

His legs trembled, and his penis twitched. Tentacles coiled along his legs, they squeezed his toned legs, massaging his muscles. Similar tentacles moved along his arms, to do the same, only the one’s on his arms stretched down to tickle the blonde’s pits.

Minato bucked as his pits were tickled, his muscles rippling as he laughed. The extra stimulus only fueled his pleasure as his arms and legs were massaged in kind.

It made his cock weep, but the tentacles ventured forth. A wave met his back and spread over the tight muscles coiling round his sides.

His abs and pecs were caressed, slowly making their way to more sensitive spots. They traced his muscles, before finding his pleasure spots. One flicked along his navel, while two others found his nipples.

“Ahhhh!” Minato spasmed in their hold.

His nipples were caressed and groped. Coaxing the sensitive buds to firm peeks. The tentacles thrashed, flicking his nipples like a light switch, only these switches only turned on!

Every flick sent powerful jolts down to the elder blonde’s cock. He groaned, his release was building. The perky peeks were extra sensitive, and the tentacles were doing wonders.

The last few tentacles found their way into his crotch. One bouncing and groping his balls. They were so smooth, and so big! Touching the sensitive skin made the blonde pant.

His cock was so wet, his pre overflowing like a little water fall, running down the 10 inch shaft. Another tentacle ran through his thick nest of manly hair, stroking the area and brushing the forest of hair.

His cock and ass were the last to be touched. A tentacle slithered along his crack, the friction against his hole made it pulse with want, the little opening widened slightly in anticipation.

That wasn’t all, the tip of that tentacle rubbed his taint, the sensitive skin just behind his balls. Minato bit his lip, he didn’t want to scream himself hoarse.

His whole body was being stimulated all at once, his cock had turned a lovely shade as it got ready to blow. One last tentacle wormed it’s way around his painfully erect penis. It coiled like a serpent, squeezing his rock hard member, soon all 10 inches were coiled, with the tip of the tentacle resting at the head.

It swirled round and round, before rubbing his piss slit. “Oh my gawd!” he cried out.

The final push, he saw stars brighter than the ones in the sky. His cock erupted blowing seed all over the tentacles. This was just the beginning, the semen absorbed through the tentacles.

It was like licking a hard candy, they were about to reveal their creamy center. Using his seed a catalyst.

The tentacles pulled back and shifted, all of them except the ones holding his wrists and ankles. He was in for it now, and his dick twitched in anticipation. “Come get me boys Tentacleween comes but one night a year.”

His challenge was welcomed happily, as the tentacles morphed into mouth tentacles and more. A cock like tentacle plunged into Minato’s mouth.

The older blonde happily began sucking the thick appendage. It tasted like his favorite candy. His oral skills were excellent, he massaged the tentacle with his lips, as his tongue worked the tip of the tentacle.

He was rewarded, as a strange purple goo was pumped into his mouth. The goo was like a cocktail of all the best candy in all the worlds. It made his heart race, his body tingle, it was like he was having a foodgasm.

It made his whole body extra sensitive, in perfect time for the other tentacles to attack. Mouth tentacles latched onto his nips, the sensitive buds teased by powerful sucks. The repetitive sucks from something that didn’t need to breath, trapped him in the perfect state of nipple pleasure stimulus.

His penis pulsed and bobbed, before it to was swallowed by a mouth tentacle. He moaned around the tentacle in his mouth. The tentacle didn’t need to bob or breath so Minato’s penis cock was trapped under powerful, relentless suction just like his nipples.

Two mouth tentacles latched onto the balls, his big nuts were slurped on. ‘Ohh fuck, ohh fuck, ohh fuck!’

The last mouth tentacle went to his ass, slipping between his cheeks to kiss his manhole. His twitching manhole was licked and kissed, it got wetter and wetter and soon enough the tentacle plundered his ass.

It ventured deeper and deeper, till it found that sensitive bundle of nerves. It acted, giving Minato a “Hello, Mr. Prostate!” and began licking his sweet spot.

‘Oh my gawd!’ he mentally cried. He couldn’t hold back, his penis pulsed and he came. The mouth tentacle swallowed his seed, and slurped it all away.

More tentacles appeared, becoming cock like. They rubbed all over his body, smearing pre over his blissed out form. One pec fucked him, sliding between the valley of his manly chest muscles.

The cock tentacles rubbed against his pits smearing them with goo. They painted his chiseled form in the fluids, running along his back.

Tongue tentacles joined the fray, cleaning up his body, just so it could get messy again. It was a heavenly cycle, the feeling of a bukkake all over his body while getting licked. His feet, ass cheeks, legs, abs, chest, shoulders, arms, even his neck. The tongue tentacles went everywhere cleaning up the mess, lapping up goo sweat and cum.

Minato saw stars. His body was but an instrument for the tentacles to play. Every lick and rub made him sing, his muffled moans were quite sweet. He came again, and again, his balls getting milked of cum.

The mouth tentacle left his ass, and a cock tentacle replaced it. Every few thrusts it began to expand. ‘Oh.’ he thought. It grew again increasing the friction in his ass. ‘Oh!’ it grew and sank deeper. ‘OH.’

His ass stretched wide, and his stomach distended from the force. ‘OH MY GAWD!’ he saw stars as he came. His body went slack, the hokage was lifted up into the air.

He knew it was far from over, the night was still young and the tentacles were still playful. Minato was lifted into the air spitroast style. His body slipped in and out of consciousness, drifting on a cloud of pleasure.

The goo he was fed, kept his body energized, the sugar helped thicken his seed and he kept feeding the tentacles. All through the night Minato and every man across the lands was pleasured by the tentacles.

By dawn’s light the tentacles were gone, and the men gathered, pumped full of their own cum. Oh yes it was a fun Tentacleween indeed.

End


End file.
